


crippled flowers

by x_Lexiii1324



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullying, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sex Toys, Trans Atsumu Miya, Transphobia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lexiii1324/pseuds/x_Lexiii1324
Summary: things started well, but they didn't end well.Atsumu Miya, a boy who just wants to play volleyball and survive.Life, a bitch who doesn't like Atsumu Miya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. full moon

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way condemn what happens to Atsumu in this story, r@pe is disgusting, vile, and should never happen to anyone. If you know someone or you, yourself, is or has been in this situation please tell someone you can trust. Everyone deserves help and justice. Now then please do not continue to read if get uncomfortable with anything in the tags. Thank you, Have a great day, or night!

Full moons were never good for Atsumu Miya. The first time Osamu and him fought was on a full moon. The first time he had intrusive thoughts were on a full moon. They always brought him bad things, tonight's full moon was not an exception.

Atsumu laid bare on his bed as his upper class-man towered over him. Atsumu's eyes were glazed with tears from such immense pleasure or pain, he didn't know. The older boy kept thrusting into Atsumu's tight, virgin heat. Atsumu cried out, "S-top, i-it hurts!." The older boy never did stop, he just went rougher. 

"You want me to cum in you, huh slut? Shove my cum deep inside your fucking pussy til your pregnant with my baby? You would fucking love that. Imagine the look on your brothers face when he sees your womb start to swell with my child. Fucckkkk, yeah keep clenching on me like that." All Atsumu could do was agressively shake his head, he gave up fighting awhile ago. Atsumu felt lips start to travel down from his ear to his collarbone, then said lips started to suck a bruise there.

"Fuck baby, I'm-I'm gonna come right in your pussy. Fuck you feel so good." A few thrust later, Atsumu felt the hot cum coating his walls and that's all it took for him to cum with a strangled cry. The last thing he saw was the boys devilish smile before darkness over took him.

When Atsumu woke up he was alone in bed, covered in dry cum and naked. He slowed got up onto wobbly legs and walked over to his mirror and stared at himself with wide eyes. He was covered in bite marks, bruises, and his lower back hurt like hell. He really hoped Osamu or his parents weren't home right now. Atsumu quickly rushed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower to hot. He stepped into the shower and scrubbed his body raw until he was red all over. He was scared. He was only 14, he didn't deserve this. He slowly turned the shower off and stepped out, wincing.

Atsumu got dressed then turned to look at the entirety of his room. He stared the the messy bed, the clothes scattered on the floor, the texts books on his desk he was studying for the next exam, he grimaced. He padded over to his bed and ripped all the sheets and bedding off, throwing them in the corner alone, he did the same with the previous outfit he was wearing. He put it all in his laundry basket and walked downstairs to the laundry room. He started loading the stuff in the washer when he hears his mom call into the house, "Atsumu! Were home, and we picked up Osamu on the way." It was only 20:16(8:16 PM), Osamu was supposed to sleep over at his friends house. Atsumu doesn't answer.

Osamu finds him first, "Mom, he's not dead, stop worrying. He's just in the laundry room." Atsumu turns to look at him, eyes devoid of emotion. Osamu's eyes widen a fraction but he quickly averts them deciding to ask about it later. 

"I'm going to bed, G'night." Atsumu says as he walks out the laundry room and doesn't give a chance for any of them to respond. An hour or so later, Osamu came barging into his room, eyes widening again at the sight of Atsumu sleeping on his bare mattress. He pads over to the bed and shakes Atsumu awake. "Atsumu wake yer dumbass self up!" He whisper-yells. When he starts to see Atsumu's eyes crack open he stops shaking him. 

"What-" He pauses and scrambles to get up when he sees Osamu, "What do yer want 'Samu?" Osamu takes in his appearence really good this time. His face is covered in tear streaks, his hairs a mess, his eyes are blood shot, he can see bruises just underneath the collar of his shirt, and his lips are bitten. He takes a seat on the bed. "'Tsumu, what happened to ya?" He gestures to Atsumu's appearence. Atsumu glaces at himself in the mirror, "Nothing happened 'Samu, I swear to ya" He says rather unconvincingly. 

So Osamu decided to ask what he's thinking, "Did ya have sex with the dude who came over today?"

Atsumu's eyes widen and he immediately goes to cover himself up with his arms. Just barely above a whisper, "'Samu don' tell anyone please." He takes a deep breath then continues, "I-I didn't mean to, I jus' wanted to study." He can feel the tears start to build up in his eyes, another deep breath, in and out. "'Samu I don't know what to do, I'm scared. I'm disgusting 'Samu." The tears were freely flowing now. 

Osamu saw red, he was pissed. All Osamu could do was get up, walk to the bathroom and sit there and throw his guts up. He kept throwing up until nothing else would come out. How could Atsumu, his egotistical, control freak, brother possibly end up in that situation with not control at all. It was insane. 

Full moons, were always-- different for Atsumu Miya. Things always went wrong. Whether it be breaking his favorite cup to fighting with his brother. It always went wrong. When he was 12, he thought for the first time that he didn't feel like a girl and told his parents. His father did not accept him, he left the family saying "He could not have a trans child." Another full moon when he was 11, he broke his wrist. His first fight with his Brother was on a full moon. The first time he got benched during a volleyball match was the day of a full moon. As a child he was told full moons, were supposed to be pretty and exciting to see. It doesn't feel like that to Atsumu, maybe when he was younger, but now he dreads them. Some full moons were worse then others. Some were better then others, ending only with dropping a plate on the floor or cutting himself on accident. This full moon however was the worst, and the beginning of his horrible ending.


	2. pawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this chapter isn't as sad as the first, but there are elements of bullying.

On the court, every player was Atsumu's pawn. He controlled the entire court. He controlled who was going to spike and who wasn't. He controlled the sets, he controlled everything.

He was the tower, they were the little buildings surrounding the tower.

He was the roots of a flower, they were the petals. 

They made everything look nice, he made sure everything worked. 

Only on the court was he in control. Outside of the court he was the lowest of the low. He constantly flirted with girls, boys bullied him, and overall he was considered the lesser of the twins. Osamu wasn't as harsh as everyone else but he always said backhanded compliments. Atsumu doesn't know if he mean't to or did it on purpose, but its alright. Very few people actually cared about his well being, one of the few was Shinsuke Kita, the captain of the volleyball team. Shinsuke once walked in on Atsumu crying in the locker room floor. 

Atsumu often cried. Very often actually, barely anyone ever found out though. He normally cries late at night in his bedroom, if Osamu knows he hasn't said anything though. That's one thing we really liked about Osamu, he just ignored things he didn't like, such as Atsumu crying. Now he didn't hate Atsumu, he hated him crying. When their dad yelled at Atsumu for coming out and made him cry, Osamu walked away and turned a blind eye to Atsumu crying. 

"So whats yer name?" Atsumu stared at the boy dressed in Itachiyama's volleyball warm ups. The boy stared at Atsumu with disinterest finally saying, "Sakusa. Kiyoomi Sakusa."

Oh fuck. The second best ace. Well shit, Atsumu was gonna get the most outta this as he can. It isn't very often when you get to play with such a high ranking ace as Sakusa.

"Hmm. Omi-kun it is. Lemme toss for ya." Atsumu walked to the the edge of the court and grabbed a spare ball, held it up and smile. "C'mon, please?"

Sakusa sighed, "Don't call me Omi-Kun, my name is Sakusa Kiyoomi. And I would prefer to wait until Coach instructs us what to do first, so no thanks." Sakusa started to walk away from Atsumu and can faintly hear Atsumu grumble. 

Atsumu was annoyed, well annoyed was an understatement. This boy.. Tobio Kageyama... annoyed the hell out of Atsumu. Atsumu was the best, not Kageyama. Not to mention the whole "king of the court" ordeal from when he was in Junior high. Atsumu didn't like Kageyama as a setter, he was a good kid, just Kageyama was a follower, his spikers controlled him.

Atsumu continously kept stealing glances at Sakusa. He wanted to set for him extremely badly. Or just talk to him, he interested Atsumu in a way that Atsumu hasn't felt in a long time. 

It scared Atsumu. He was scared he would get hurt in the end just like how it happened the same time so many years ago. Atsumu was going to have to ignore this feeling, and it probably wont be easy. 

Fuck, its definitely not easy, all Atsumu wants to do is talk to him, at least once. 

And so he did. At dinner he walked right up to Sakusa's table and sat down. Sakusa gave him a very hard glare, if it was anyone other than Atsumu they may have been scared away, but he was used to glares by now. "Yo Omi-kun!" 

"Go away." Another, harder, glare. Atsumu just kept smiling, "Omiii let me hit for ya~" 

"No." 

"Pleaseee c'mon Omi, jus' this once?" 

"No." 

"Pleasee?" 

"Fuck, fine." Atsumu's grin stretched ear from ear. "Now since I said fine, will you go away." Asked Sakusa with a sigh. Atsumu did not move, just picked up his spoon and started eating. Faintly he heard Sakusa grumble something, but that didn't matter. He gets to hit to Kiyoomi Sakusa for fucks sake. 

Atsumu picked up a ball and walked onto the court with Sakusa trailing behind. "Alright Omi-kun, I wanna see those freak wrist of yers." Sakusa ignored him and took off his mask. He went and picked up a different ball and gestured for Atsumu to get ready. 

Atsumu got in place and kept his eye on the ball and waited. Sakusa tossed the ball to him and got ready to spike. 

Atsumu ran under the ball, lifted his arms, and tossed it to where Sakusa is. Atsumu's eyes are chained to Sakusa and the way he hits the ball. Atsumu looked down at his hands then back up at Sakusa. Holy hell, he thought. 

Atsumu felt.... Great. Better than he has in a long time, he could cry from this feeling. 

"Holy hell, yer wrists are freaky!" 

"Their not freaky, Miya. My joints are hyper-mobile, its normal." With a sigh, Sakusa walked over to his stuff, pick it up and turned towards Atsumu. "Now I will be showering. Good night, Miya." And with that, Sakusa left the gym.

Atsumu was a very controlling person. He loved to be in control, loved the feel of it. Sometimes he was and sometimes he wasn't. 

He was the king, and everyone else on the court were his pawns. 

So why? Why did Sakusa make him feel so inferior, like he was the pawn himself. It made Atsumu's interest spike highly. Atsumu was pulled towards Sakusa liked a magnet, like he had to serve him at all times. 

Atsumu for some reason, loved it. It was a different feeling then when boys in his class would bully or make fun of him. This feeling made him feel like he needed, like he had to serve. Atsumu will push this feeling down, and no one will know it about even when the world is ending. Osamu, Kita, Sunarin, no one will know, they don't need to. 

Why? Because Atsumu is not a pawn, he is in control, and will always be in control.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This physically pained me. I made it so Osamu threw up instead of talking to Atsumu due to them being 14, and not understanding what to do in this situation. It only get's worse from here.


End file.
